Eternal Bonds
by lightningpelt
Summary: One Halloween night sees the reunion of the martyred Wammy Boys. Now that he's a full-fledged Shinigami, Beyond Birthday has given them New Life. But there's another Shinigami who hasn't given up on becoming God of the New World... and he has a new helper... COMING OFF OF HIATUS WITHIN THE MONTH; MY APOLOGIES FOR THE DELAY.
1. Matt 'Revival'

_(A/N) Hello all! This is my new DN fic, published in honor of Halloween! And, of course, L's birthday! *squeals* _

_Each chapter will be narrated by a different Wammy Boy. All of them are featured at some time or another. I think all you need to know is in the summery! I hope you all enjoy! _

_No pairings. Definitely no yaoi. If you don't know who Beyond Birthday and A are, I would suggest you turn back now and read Death Note: Another Note and then come back later. Thanks! Spoilers to the end of the series. Rated for some rather graphic descriptions later on, though nothing that shouldn't be manageable.  
_

_I do not own Death Note. Just a half a ton of candy... Sophomore year in HS is not too old for Trick-or-Treating, okay? Everybody has fun dressing up and getting candy!  
_

I came to the conclusion that I would most likely…

What? Die? No, that was wrong. It seemed like… an outdated thought.

There was no realization.

There was no death.

There was no 'I.'

Only darkness.

I tentatively tried my body, and it worked… sort of. My fingers and toes twitched, and my facial muscles seemed fine. I blinked twice, but everything stayed dark. I felt so… strange. Kind of like I had felt that time I had stayed up gaming for 78 hours straight, with only a ham sandwich and massive amounts of caffeine; twitchy, but kind of numb.

I lifted my hand, the appendage feeling so light that it was almost a phantom feeling. It hit an obstacle about six inches above me; rough-cut wood.

I drew a breath.

My first one.

My lungs suddenly burned, my throat unbearably dry. I coughed, the loud sound making my ears ring and the wood surrounding me rattle. I wheezed, smelling choking dust and musty rot smell.

Panic gripped me abruptly, and I banged on the wood above me. I was lying on my back, in some sort of box. I was trapped, trapped, suffocating…

The lid gave way with a tremendous clatter, and I bolted into a sitting position, panting and gasping raggedly. My spine felt like jelly and I coughed, my chest spasming and my throat on fire from dryness. I looked up slowly, squinting my aching eyes.

And found myself staring at a skeleton.

This was nothing from a video game. It was real. And _killer_ frightening.

Trembling violently, I looked around slowly; there were other bodies, and _caskets_. The only dim light came from a narrow grate in the corner of this stone horror house. Fear fluttering inside me, I looked down at myself.

My skin was smooth, unblemished, unmarked by even my childhood scars; the skinned-knee-scar was missing, as was the Beyond-Birthday-accidentally-or-not-so-accidentally-stabbing-me-scar. The more recent ones –Mello's handiwork, or perhaps the bullet wounds…

Bullet wounds?

That outdated thought… Takada's bodyguards… bullets…

"Oh sweet Zelda…" I whispered.

I took a closer look at myself. My clothes hung in tatters, and my stripped shirt had holes in it, and was faded to the point where it was no longer striped, but one monotonous shade of grey. My jeans were in similar condition.

I was sitting in a coffin.

I wanted to scream, but couldn't. Grotesquely bright carnage flashed in my head as I remembered getting shot, remembered dying. Finally, shaking badly, I climbed out of the casket and picked my way across the room. My whole body was full of pins and needles as the blood flow started again. I kept one hand pressed to my neck, on my pulse, to assure myself that I was actually alive.

When I reached the door, I fumbled desperately with the latch, desperate, now, to get out. When the door yielded, I stumbled forward, falling to my knees on the leaf-strewn earth. The scent of rot was drowned in the deep, rich soil scent, and I gazed up at the full moon and stars in utter relief.

A soft chuckle interrupted my thoughts.

"Sure took you long enough, Matty."

My ragged breath caught, and I looked up.

Sitting on a nearby headstone was a blonde boy, his leather clothes hanging in shreds on his thin frame. I swooned, nearly falling over. I tried to talk, to say his name, but my throat was swelled shut. I swayed sideways, but he leaped off his macabre perch and caught me on his lap. He took out a water bottle and held it to my lips.

"Drink," he urged. "I was thirsty, too, at first."

I drank obediently, the liquid soothing my throat and coolness spreading through my whole body. After the bottle was empty, I sat up slowly, and turned to face the blonde angel.

"Mello," I whispered. "Mels."

He chuckled again. "Hey, Matty. Welcome back."

"What… happened…?" I asked.

Mello shrugged. "I'm not quite sure," he admitted. "Do don't ask me, ask him." He motioned over his shoulder.

I peered around him, and saw a person I had thought that I would never see again.

B.

Beyond Birthday.

The sight of him put the fear of god into me.

He was emaciated, more so than usual, and looked oddly fragile. His skin was almost grey, and his eyes were half-closed. There were streaks of grey in his black hair, though he didn't seem to have aged. He looked _sick_ and _worn_. Even so, he smiled.

"Hey Matty. It's been a while."

I was speechless. He just seemed so _tired_!

He laughed. "You look surprised. What, have I lost my good looks? Well, bringing back the dead really takes it out of a guy."

"B-But…y-you're…" I stammered, then finally blurted, "you're dead!"

Beyond tipped back his head and laughed, his whole body shaking. When he got himself under control, he grinned at me.

"Yeah, sorta," he said, shrugging his shoulders and unfurling huge red wings.

"Just one more stop," B told us, his near-silent wing beats sending little gusts of wind down on Mels and I. He had said that he lacked the strength to walk; we believed him.

Mello and I were stumbling; I was so hungry it felt like my stomach was eating itself, and Mello was holding his own belly. Beyond looked down sympathetically.

"I'm sorry," he said, for about the hundredth time. "The spell only works tonight, since it's a Halloween full moon, so we have to keep moving and get this done before the moon sets. There's lots of food back at my place, I promise."

I was still in shock. I had been _dead _half an hour ago. I had been _rotting_, with maggots in my heart and worms in my eye sockets. I shivered, and Mello put his arm around my shoulders. We were both feeling the same torrents of emotion.

On our way to the graveyard, we passed through a small town. Children shrieked excitedly, running all around us. Beyond was no walking, even though he was lurching unsteadily, his wings dragging on the ground behind him. Mello and I flanked him, ready to catch him shoulder he fall, which he looked ready to do at any moment.

By some (lucky) twist of fate we had all been buried in Japan, and relatively close to each other, at that.

"I think it was Near's idea," Beyond commented idly, as though to distract himself from his own shuffling steps. "L was already buried here, and Near's HQ isn't far away. I think he wanted to keep everyone close, even in death."

I nodded absently; that made sense. But I couldn't spare a moment to consider it right now.

One child raced up to us, a silly grin plastered on his face. "Whoa, your costumes are awesome! Two zombies and a Death God! So cool!"

I smiled, and Mello patted the child on the head. He ran off in search of more candy.

We made it to the cemetery without incident. Beyond looked about ready to faint, his red eyes hazy and his body swaying unsteadily. He spread his wings and flew the rest of the way. Sitting on the leaf strewn ground, beside a six foot deep hole, was a moldy, cheep, wooden coffin. I nearly started crying at the inscription on the non-descript headstone:

_Rue Ryuzaki _

_Justice _

_Will _

_Prevail _

"I dug it earlier," explained Beyond, his voice raspy, "like I did with you, Mello. Matt, you were inside that thing, so I had to bet that it could be opened from the inside. We'll put the empty casket back in the ground just like we did with Mello's."

We both nodded numbly. Beyond continued solemnly. "I don't know what this will do to me, so just be prepared." We nodded again, Mello more firmly than I. Beyond Birthday spread his wings…

And began to chant.

The words were in some ancient tongue that I didn't recognize, but it enchanted me, weaving an entrapment of pure moonlight. The full moon seemed to dance, and Beyond's voice rose and fell like the tide.

Tendrils of silver and purple smoke began to rise from Beyond's body. He started to tremble, and his voice changed in pitch. The shimmering smoke extended, soaking into the casket as cried of 'Lawliet' joined the haunting lyrics. Beyond grew thinner- impossibly –as the smoke left him, and new grey raced through his hair. He fell to his knees, then his hands, but the chant never slowed or wavered. With one final cry, it ended, and the last of the smoke desolved into the coffin. Beyond crumbled, spasming slightly. We dropped down beside him, but he struggled into a sitting possiton beside us.

All our eyes were riveted on the casket. The seconds stretched and contorted, becoming longer and longer.

The lit moved slightly.

The silence was broken by a bout of coughing, and then the quiet seized us again.

The lid moved again, and there was a scratching noise. The casket abruptly burst open, the lit splintering as it flew open.

Slowly, he sat up. His raven-feather hair was ruffled, and his dark eyes were wide and bright. As he pulled himself into a sitting position, his legs were drawn up to his chest automatically and his thumb found its way to his mouth. I realized that I was holding my breath.

"Well," L Lawliet said, "isn't this an interesting development?"

_(A/N) So... what did you guys think? In thanks for leaving a review, I'll PM you with a hint for the next chapter! It should be up soon! Have a Happy Halloween, and Happy Birthday L! _


	2. Lawliet 'Family'

**(A/N) Hi again! I'm back with the next chapter! (Obviously, lightningpelt… what, you were back with Easter presents? My brain isn't in attendance tonight… regrettably it had a prior engagement.)Lol, sorry this chappy is so sort... it's kind of like a housekeeping chapter. Still, I really like how it turned out, and hope you do to!  
**

**Thank you to my reviewer, 'Mads'! *hugs* **

**Just remember, the more reviews I get, the quicker I update! **

**I do not own Death Note… just a heck of a lot of candy. **

What a fascinating experience, coming back from the dead.

The four of us were back at Beyond's house; it was great to see him again, even though he looked like death walking… no pun intended. It was great to see all of them again. But, at the time, I was still in a bit of a state of shock, and so hungry that it was impossible to think straight.

I glanced around the house; it was less of a house than a mansion of sorts, with extremely high ceilings and multiple rooms. It was old; I could see evidence of hundreds of years of decay on the bottom layers of stone. But above that stone was new plaster, making it obvious that someone had taken a lot of care to renovate it; if I had to guess, I would have said that Beyond had found some ruins and built upon them.

Beyond interrupted my thoughts, reentering the room with trays of food. It was still a shock every time I looked at him, with the wings and all. Plus, at the moment, he looked so very fatigued…

"Eat," he sighed, his voice rough. "There's plenty more." Then he collapsed into a sitting position, fumbling with a jar of jam.

How long had it been since I had eaten? I shuttered. I had caught a glimpse of a newspaper on our way back through town; it was a whole 15 years since my death. I relished that first bite of cake… that first bite in 15 years. No matter how much I thought about it… 15 years!

When my belly was comfortably full, I sat back heavily to think about what had transpired. It seemed obvious that Beyond was responsible for bringing us back. Were the Wammys really back together, finally? Near was still alive, Matt, Mello and Beyond were here with me, what about…

That train of thought was interrupted by a huge yawn. I glanced around; Beyond was already dead to the world, wings twitching as he slept. Mello's head was nodding as he fought to stay awake. As I watched, Matt simply fell over sideways, breathing deeply and evenly. I yawned again, my eyelids drooping of their own accord. I felt my body relax, and I drifted into a deep, peaceful sleep.

In my dreams, I, too, was a Shinigami, my black wings beating beside Beyond's red ones, a steady, comforting rhythm, swallowed by the black night.

I woke up to the smell of pancakes.

Sitting up groggily, I saw that the others were already up. Mello and Matt were playing cards, and Beyond was standing by a stove in the corner of the room. I could see, through the window, that the sun was already high. I didn't get any father in my thoughts because Beyond flew over, carrying a tray of food.

"Sleeping Beauty finally wakes," he scoffed, ruffling my hair and handing me a plate of pancakes drowning in maple syrup, along with a cup of coffee-moistened sugar.

I raised an eyebrow. "Since when do you cook? A murderer who watches cooking shows?"

"You pick up some useful skills when you're waiting around for a decade waiting for a Halloween full moon," Beyond informed me haughtily, rapping my head with the spatula he was carrying.

We both laughed, and I pushed the disturbing thoughts of being dead for over a decade from my head. I noticed that Beyond looked worlds better than he had the night before; perk of being a Shinigami, I supposed.

"How does it feel to fly?" I asked curiously.

Beyond set down his jam-covered pancakes and grinned at me. With a dramatic _snap_, his wings- all fifteen feet of them –unfurled.

"It feels _euphoric,_" he told me, and leaped upwards. He soared up to the ceiling, doing a tight, backwards summersault, kicking off the ceiling and shooting back down before catching himself and gliding slowly back upwards. With a flourish, he landed in front of me.

Mello had let the chocolate syrup he was pouring overflow his plate as he stared in shock.

Matt's mouth was hanging open, and cards fluttered from his limp grasp.

I was speechless.

Beyond laughed. "What, did you think these were just for decoration?"

Mello started to laugh breathlessly, and we all joined in. I couldn't describe how wonderful it felt. A warm feeling blossomed in my heart, one that I hadn't felt since I assumed the role of L over… well, now over 30 years ago. I saw a matching feeling reflected in Mello's blue eyes; Matt's brown eyes; Beyond's red eyes.

Only one person missing.

_No_, I corrected myself, _two people missing._

Beyond turned to me, his eyes warm but serious. "Well, one more stop. We're gonna all be together again, at last."

I closed my eyes, letting the thought sink in.

Nothing could ever compare to that feeling.

**(A/N) Gah! Last sentence… so cheesy… *dies* **

**What did you guys think? Like it? Hate it? Tell me what you think, and I'll give you a hint as to what's coming up next! Hope you all enjoyed the second chapter, and will join me for the third! **


	3. Near 'Reunion'

**(A/N) No Near-haters allowed. You hear? I love the little scrap, and don't take to Near bashing nicely. Love him or leave. **

**Anywhos, I'm not sure if I like this chapter… I like parts of it, but other parts… eh. **

**Thank you so much CrystalPandaBear for reviewing the last chapter! So sorry I didn't get that hint out to you… I've been having computer troubles, and if I sent you a hint tonight (the first night I could get back on the computer) that would only be redundant. Won't happen again! **

**I do not own any of the characters of Death Note, only the plot of this fic. **

My life was so _boring_ these days.

Ever since I became the new L, I could barely seem to keep my eyes open. Life just didn't hold any interest. Mello had added spark, Matt had added humor, and L had added… life itself. Without them, there was no joy, no color. I stacked another die, taking a chunk off the chocolate bar in my hand. _Mello…_

The knock at my door startled me, and I switched on my microphone.

"Watari, are we expecting anyone?"

"No…" Rodger answered slowly.

I got up, going to the door, and laid my hand on the door knob. The hair on the back of my neck prickled, and some inexplicable excitement fluttered in my belly.

I opened the door, and my legs simply gave out. I slumped to the ground, landing with a rather unpleasant thump.

Outside stood four people who had died.

L was instantly beside me, his arms around me, cradling me protectively.

Even as my body entered shock, my mind analyzed the situation. There were three possible sinerios: first, they had all somehow come back to life; second, I was hallucinating; third, I had died. The last seemed unlikely, since I had spoken to Rodger moments earlier. The first was logically impossible, as people did not come back from the dead. So, the second…?

"I am hallucinating." I tried to say it matter-o-factly, but my voice still trembled. "I cannot be dead, and you cannot be alive, therefore I am hallucinating."

L started to stroke my hair, and Mello started laughing. A moment later, Matt joined in. hallucination or not, I didn't want this to end. Then Beyond Birthday shouldered his way forward and crouched right in front of me. I cringed into L; I had always been a little afraid of B, but now he was even scarier. His eyes were bigger, brighter, and he was skinnier and stronger. His ruffled hair had streaks of grey in it, and he held his shoulders at an odd angle.

"You're not hallucinating," he informed me with a growl. "You aren't dead, either. We're alive now. Aren't you happy?"

I shook my head, leaning away. "It's impossible," I whispered. "No matter how much I with, it's impossible, and… and…" I began to tremble; hallucinations weren't supposed to last this long.  
"Rodger…" I mumbled. "He'll have… medicine…"

L looked at Beyond worriedly. "We shouldn't have come here so suddenly," he said, holding me tighter.

Beyond scoffed. "If the little albino can't handle it, that's his own fault!"

I felt like crying. _I don't… I don't want to lose my mind… but this… this is… so wonderful…! I don't want them to go away…! _

I felt a hand on my shoulder, and looked up to see Matt's kind smile. "I know it's a shock, but everything's okay. We really are back."

"Yeah." I glanced up to see Mello, eating my chocolate bar. "Believe me, it's unnerving. Coming back from the dead," _crunch_, "isn't something you do every day."

I felt the tears coming, and tired to stop them. _This isn't real!_ I yelled at myself, the tears starting to overflow. _This is a figment of your imagination!_ But the thing was, I didn't care whether it was real or not. I was in L's arms; Matt was smiling at me; Mello was eating my chocolate.

That made me happier then I had ever been.

Shock took over, and I fainted.

When I woke, I knew instantly that I was being carried. But there wasn't the rhythm of bumps that marked steps, rather an odd pattern of quick bumps and then a glide. If I hadn't known better, I might have said that I was being carried by some flying creature. It was probably Rodger, taking me to the hospital for my hallucinations. Perhaps I was in a car, and that would explain the odd pattern of movements.

When I opened my eyes, though, I nearly had a heart attack. I was indeed being carried, by Beyond Birthday, by the looks of it. The sky moved by quickly, and above him… bright red wings beat steadily, then spread wide as we glided.

"Oh, god…" I whispered. "I am dead…Put me down…!"

B glanced down at me, his wings flapping rhythmically to keep us… in the _air._ He laughed.

"You look like you've seen a ghost," he chuckled, "or a Shinigami."

I screamed. I couldn't help it. A moment later, I choked, squirming desperately.

"Hey guys!" BB called. He spread his wings and swooped down, causing me to squeak and cling to him in terror. "Our little sheepy just woke up."

"Put me down…" It was a choked whisper in a desperate voice. Beyond landed lightly, and Mello, Matt and L all came rushing over.

L cursed under his breath. "I was hoping to get him home before he woke up." He shook his head and turned to B. "Give him to me."

I was transferred from BB to L, still ridged with terror. But as L held me, that icy fear started to melt. I could fell his heartbeat, strong and comforting. My mind decided, without my consent, to reassess the options.

They were alive; I was hallucinating; I was dead. Those were the options. Now the second was unlikely; hallucinations went this unchanging… unless one had completely gone insane, which I was fairly certain that I hadn't. The third was seeming more and more likely. To test this, I pulled out a pen from my pocket and promptly stabbed myself in the arm. The subsequent jolt of pain caused me to drop the pen and decide that I was, indeed, still alive.

"What are you doing?" squeaked L, alarmed.

I gave a tight smile. "Testing to see if I am still alive, obviously."

L smiled back. "Satisfied?"

"Fairly," I mused. "And since I am apparently not dead, I must be hallucinating, as I refuse to believe that you are now alive. And, as this hallucination had lasted longer than it should, I must have gone completely insane after all."

L rolled his eyes. "As analytical as always. I suppose you got that from me, though." He held my hand gently to his neck, and I felt a shiver run up my spine. "You feel that? It's called a pulse. A heartbeat."

I nodded slowly. BB appeared abruptly in my field of vision.

"I'm a blasted Shinigami," he growled, shaking his wings insistently. "What more proof do you need? Is it so farfetched that I can bring back the dead."

"Yes, actually it is," I murmured, but found myself not so sure. I reached out hesitantly and touched his blood red feathers. "Shinigami…" I retreated into L. "Goodness… what did Rodger put in my food…?"

L laughed breathlessly, shifting my weight. I realized how heavy I must have been.

"I can walk," I said quickly, wriggling slightly. L just bounced me lightly, making me squeak.

"No, this is like when you were a child," he said, and his face glowed with warm affection.

I knew, then, that this couldn't be a hallucination. There was no way my mind could project that kind of pure love out of nothingness. However it had happened, they were back,_ they were back! _

I snuggled into L's shirt and wept, for the sheer joy of it.

**(A/N) Arg! The cheesiness! *dies* That's what I don't like about this chapter. I prefer angsty drama to love and mush. Oh well. The real angst starts in the next chapter, so be sure to stay tuned! Reviews= hints as to what's to come, plus faster updates! **


	4. Beyond 'Rising Storm'

**(A/N) Hi everyone…! *hangs head in shame* This took way too long. **

**On a personal note, and also why this chapter was so long in the making, my grandmother died about a week ago, which coincided perfectly with finals. Needless to say, my house is pretty much in an uproar, as my grandmother was a huge part of our household (she lived with us, and we care-gave 24/7). There are going to be a lot of changes on the home front, both good and bad. **

**On a side note, I'm pretty sure I failed a couple of my finals. **

**Back to the story. I like this chapter… even though it's rather short. I hope it was worth the wait! **

**Thank you so much to my reviewers CrystalPandaBear, Eternally1Yours, deathcabforkira, and TezTra! You guys are amazing! **

**I do not own Death Note. I thought we had established that. **

I sat on the high windowsill, debating. It was cold outside, thunder echoing on the horizon. I let the breeze buffet my feathers, practically tasting the coming rain. But there was something else, too; a presence, a dark one so similar to my own. My wings beat involuntarily with agitation, and I let myself slip out the window.

Any other night, I might have enjoyed such beautiful weather, flitting through the dark, moisture laden clouds and dancing with the wind and rain. Now, though, I sliced through the air with a determined purpose. I was closing in on the presence. It was a distinctive one, one that I was intimately familiar with.

That of a human-turned-Shinigami.

This one hadn't given up on ruling like a god.

I spotted him through the gloom; he was perched on top of a tree, his huge, silver wings with their black splotches spread wide. I glided over to him and landed beside him. the tree rustled beneath us in the wind, and we both kept our wings spread for balance.

"Beyond-kun," he acknowleged, without looking up.

"Yagami-kun," I answered, dipping my head. "Why are you here? We agreed that you would not come this close to my manor."

Light gave a humorless laugh and a flap of his grand wings. "There are no rules in a Shinigami's life."

I snorted. "That's what you may thing, but territory is territory. _Why are you here_?"

Light turned to me for the first time, his near-golden eyes glittering. "There was a disturbance on Halloween night," he growled. "That was a full moon, Beyond, and we all know what that means."

I put on my best innocent look. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Light's face darkened, and his voice became a dangerous growl. Lightning flashed behind him. "Who did you bring back, Beyond?"

I scoffed. "You're such a little genius, and you can't figure it out?"

Light sniffed. I have a few good ideas. But I figured I shouldn't," he fluffed up his wings, lowering them threateningly, "jump to conclusions."

I stared levelly at him. "I'm not afraid of you," I said bluntly. "Leave, now, and jump to whatever damn conclusions you want. Or stay and get beat up." Thunder boomed in the distance, backing up my words.

Light shrugged. "I didn't come here to fight."

"Sure as hell wouldn't know it."

Light raised his hands. "Alright, I'll leave. But I'll be back, and you know it as well as I." He narrowed his eyes. "Bringing back the dead comes with a price, Beyond. And I'll be sure that you pay it."

Without another word, he sprang up, his wings beating steadily, carrying him out of sight.

But I _did _know that he would be back. I did know that it had a price. And it scared me.

The storm broke as I winged my way back home. I loved the rain, but now I was too troubled to play in its rainbow drops. I wasted no time getting home; four mortals shouldn't be left alone for long, especially with Light about.

I flew through the open window and perched on one of the rafters. Shivering with cold, I shook off my wings, receiving many protesting cries from below.

"It shouldn't be raining inside!" Mello half-yelled up at me.

"Really," sniffed Matt. "If we wanted to get wet, we'd go outside!"

"My cake is now wet," came Lawli's monotonous statement.

"Sorry," I mumbled, swooping down and landing between Lawli and Near, tucking my uncomfortably wet wings against my back.

I noticed Lawli watching me, and I fidgeted slightly, guilt pricking at me. It was less than a minute before he asked the inevitable question.

"What's wrong, Beyond?"

"Nothing!" I snapped.

"You can't fool me," he said simply. "I can see stress written on every inch of your body." He stared at me evenly, as though daring me to lie. "Now what's wrong?"

I sighed. All eyes were on me now, and I knew that i couldn't hide it forever. They needed to know, to be aware of what danger they were in. I sighed again, more heavily this time.

While I was out," I began, "I ran into another human-turned-Shinigami. I've already clashed with this guy too many times to count, and he had agreed not to come near here."

"We're in danger, aren't we?" Mello asked bluntly.

I winced. "Yeah. Serious danger."

"It's Light, isn't it?"

Lawli's question dropped like a stone.

I paused, looking at the faces around me. Mello looked angry; Near, worried; Matt, curious; Lawli… blank. He looked totally, completely blank.

"Yeah, it's Light." I looked away.

Lawli buried his face in his hands. "I thought it was over…" he whispered. "Light was my best friend and worst enemy. I thought it was finally _over…_"

We gathered around him, comforting him as best we could. it alarmed me to see him this shaken; Lawli was a constant, always calm and rational.

He was crying.

Late that night, after Mello and Matt and Near had all fallen asleep, Lawli found me at the window, watching the storm from behind the glass. He perched beside me, and we sat in silence for a moment, watching the wind and rain, nature's grand power.

"There's still one person missing."

The statement didn't surprise me. I had been expecting him to broach the subject soon. I turned my head, meeting his intense black gaze.

I nodded. "A." The single letter burned my tongue.

"Why?" Lawli asked quietly.

I shuttered. This was what scared me the absolute most.

"He was already gone."

**(A/N) Whew. Done with this chapter! Onto the next one! It was shorter then I liked… but I still think it's a good chapter! And a lot happens in terms of the plot… Anywhos, tell me how you liked it! Write a review! As always, I'll give you a hint as to what's to come! Can anyone guess who narrates the next chapter? **


	5. A 'Lost and Found'

**(A/N) Yo… **

**Long wait. Sorry about that. Between my grandma dying, school starting again, robotics season starting, and my computer getting a killer virus… I had no time. **

**The good news is that I'm in the process of editing all my fics. You'll see a new Naruto story up soon, along with a bunch of various one shots… and from now on… **

**I'll be updating consistently every week. Without fail! **

… **okay, probably with some fail… **

**But each week I'll add a new chapter on either Friday or Saturday! **

**On with the story! I have to thank deathcabforkira, witchdoctr, TezTra, and CrystalPandaBear for reviewing! It really does mean so much! **

**If I owned Death Note… L would not have died. End of story. **

"He didn't come for you. You realize that, right? They all banded together and left you to be eaten by worms and maggots. They didn't care if even your bones turned to _dust_."

I nodded firmly; he didn't need to remind me. The knowledge ate at me like the bugs he was describing.

"Now, who do you think he brought back? All of them or just the one?"

"All," I answered, without hesitation. I went on in a drowning tone. "Obviously L, Mello for the purpose of balancing Near, for one cannot function efficiently without the other, and Matt to support Mello, plus to… lighten the mood. He always valued that odd trait in Matt."

"So we're up against five." It wasn't a question, but I answered anyway.

"Yes."

"Any… weaknesses you can think of?"

"They argue amongst themselves," I answered instantly, then paused, thinking. "Also, L and B balance each other, as do Mello and Near, but Matt will sometimes act impulsively, throwing off the equilibrium. They all tend to… act out occasionally, with the exception of Near; Beyond and Mello, especially."

The teen paused in his pacing, shaking his head slowly. "And so the board is reset." He went over to the table, examining a chessboard that sat there. I knew what all the pieces represented: the white queen was him, the white knight was me; on the other side of the board was a black queen and king- B and L- two bishops- Mello and Near –and a rook- Matt.

The teen took out a black notebook; a Death Note. The notebook terrified me, but I didn't show it.

"If B hadn't cast that damn spell…" he grumbled, moving the black king in front of the other pieces.

I cocked my head. "And that means…?"

"It means I can't kill them with the Death Note!" snapped the boy, stamping his foot in a momentary flare of anger. "When B brought them back, he also preformed a bit more magic… a spell that I haven't had the time to perfect."

"He has been Shinigami longer then you," I pointed out mildly.

"I don't know how to break it, either. Now the only Note in existence that can kill them is his, and it's hardly realistic to think that I could get my hands on that. I could kill Near… but that would send them into a panic, and I don't know _what_ they would do. It isn't time to kill him yet. Bad move. Better to let them make the first move."

"But will they?" I asked curiously. "If they don't feel threatened, they may not risk engaging you."

"Oh, they'll make some sort of move," he assured me, starting to pace again. "I paid B a visit tonight. He feels cornered. The others will learn of my existence… tonight, probably. This will affect L deeply, and they'll want to be rid of me. I have no doubts that B will over-estimate my power and be driven to act out of irrational fear. The others will trust his judgment, as he is a Shinigami, and- they assume –he will have a good handle on these things. After they make their move, I'll be able to gauge how aggressive they are, how well they work together, how much they know about my plan, and what their plan is. Then we will act, and go from there."

I cocked my head. "You are gambling," I pointed out, "therefore you must have a good idea how they will act."

He let out a little laugh. "You _are _a smart little bugger," he said. "It's like having a miniature Ryuzaki around."

I felt a stab in my heart.

"So tell me," he invited. "Impress me. What do _you_ think?"

I took a deep breath. "Well…" I began slowly, "based on what you've told me, B will want to a) seek you out, or b) take the others into hiding. Drawing on my knowledge of his personality, though, I would say that he will opt to track you down and a) try to kill you, or b) try to take your Note. The later would be less… final, but also less dangerous for him and the humans.

"But… if the others have any say in the action taken, which I suspect they do, Mello and Matt will opt to kill you, while Near would favor permanent imprisonment. L, though… wouldn't want to kill you. Of this I am certain. He would either side with Near on the imprisonment, or… try to… redeem you. Given the situation, the later is most likely. In fact, I would go so far as to say that he would go behind the others' backs to try and reach you. The chances of that playing out, all told… are around 82%. I suspect that this is the conclusion you will have reached as well."

The teen laughed softly. "You are smart. Yes, I have reached that conclusion as well. And if that plays out…" he chuckled darkly, "well, that's the best possible situation." He walked over to the chess boared, selecting the black queen and moving it over to where the white queen and knight sat. "If L does this… then I can use him to get close to the others. His naïve affection for me, his faith in my natural goodness, will aid me. But for now…" he brought out a black pawn, placing it in the center of the board, "I may have to bring a few more pieces into play."

"The color of the piece suggests that you wish to reach L by using one of his companions, other than the other Wammys. If you manipulate someone, other than those for, that L cares about, he'll come out sooner. But it's not a given, then, that he'll act alone," I pointed out. "If he feels overly pressured, then he might not be as willing to risk so much, coming face to face with you. In fact, the odds that he won't act alone- if he feels that a life other than his own is in danger –are about 52%."

"That's too high…" grumbled the teen, removing the black pawn again. "He must act alone."

"May I suggest that, instead of threatening his allies, we increase our numbers?" More people were always beneficial.

He shook his head. "More people will just be… extras. You and I are more than enough."

I thought for a moment. _What about… what about my old caregiver…?_ I bore no grudge against him, but… now, it could help our cause…

"You said you can't kill Near yet…" I said slowly, "… and I can see how that would be a bad move…. But… what about a less direct attack? Someone dear to all the Wammys?"

He chuckled. "You talk like you're not one of them. Go on, who do you have in mind?"

"Rodger," I said. "All the Wammys are attached to him, but he's so old, and there would be no proof that it wasn't a natural heart attack. Still, the timing will spook them. They won't be sure enough to panic, but the fear will undermine what little coherency they have."

The teen made a delighted sound. "Very true, very true! You are no Alternate, you are the real thing! Better then the real thing!"

His praise made my heart swell, easing the throbbing pain there. "Thank you, Light. Pleasing you is the best way that I could spend my New Life. Thank you, for everything."

"_Oh, A… it's alright. It's just a scraped knee," Rodger said soothingly. _

"_Told ya you couldn't do it," B taunted. I glared at him though my tears. _

"_Go away!" Rodger shooed the elder boy away crossly. After B left, he picked me up and held me on his lap. _

_I sniffed, tears rolling down my cheeks. "I couldn't do it," I whispered. _

_Rodger clicked his tongue. "Pay no attention to B. A childish dare is little compared to what lies ahead of you. And know that you are perfect, just the way you are." _

I woke up crying.

_Rodger… _I had just signed his death warrant.

Now, as I cried, I felt a comforting presence near me. a second later, arms and wings folded around m, creating a soft, reassuring nest.

"Did you have a nightmare?" Light crooned in my ear.

I nodded into him, my silent tears turning into sobs. Light stroked my hair, murmuring soothingly. "It's okay… you're okay. I'm here… I'll always be here. No matter what, you can depend on me."

A bit of the agonizing pain lessoned, and I snuggled deeper into him. In that moment, I knew I had found exactly where I belonged.

**(A/N) Well, Light's at it again… **

**Did you guys like the chapter? Was it worth the wait? I hope it wasn't too wordy… but this really does set the stage for the rest of the fic. The next chapter is a pivotal one, too, so be sure to watch for it! remember, I now update **_**everything **_**on either Friday or Saturday of each week. If you want a hint before then, though… review, and I'll let you in on a big secret from the next chapter! See you again soon! **


	6. Lawliet 'Shinigami's Path'

**(A/N) Next chapter! **

**I blame the lateness on the Super Bowl and Robotics season. **

**Anywhos, I really like this chapter. We learn some new info, and also have some excitement! **

**On a side note, I think L might be a bit OOC throughout this fic, so I'm issuing a small warning here, and kind of passing it off on the trauma of coming back to life. ^^ **

**On that note, thank you so much to TezTra and Sarifina Filth for reviewing! *hugs* **

**I do not own any characters, just the story line. **

Late that night, I lay awake long after the others were asleep. I had received two unfathomable shocks in one day. First, Light-kun… which was hard enough to fathom, even though it made logical sense. My heart hurt, with every beat, and I half-feared a heart attack at any moment. _But no… I don't fear… I shouldn't. I never did when I was alive… _Then there was A… my dear, sweet A… from a time way back when I did fear.

I remembered his lively green eyes and hair like spun gold. He had been so smart and cheerful, brought so much joy into all our lives…

I also remembered the horror of finding him, his wide, glazed eyes and blood as red as roses staining my bed. He had slit his wrists one day, inexplicably, on my bed, his dying words etched forever in his own blood:

_Help me escape the darkness. _

Yes, that was from a time when I had feared, and also loved. I had cried, as well. I had cried for days; it was my fault. I had pushed him too hard, not payed him enough attention and praise. I had never told him how much I admired him, valued him, and loved him. It had taken years for me to forget.

'He was already gone,' B had said. Did that mean he had been brought back already? But who besides Beyond would do that?

The answer was staring me in the face, and yet, for the first time in my life, I chose to ignore the most obvious of answers.

At around noon, Beyond called us all together. He wore such a serious expression I couldn't help but be frightened.

Beyond took a deep breath, his red eyes troubled. "We were separated for a long time," he began, "too long. I don't want that to happen again. I am ageless, as a Shinigami. Since I used to be human, I don't even need to kill to say alive. But I have been thinking on the subject of mortality.

"I don't want the Wammys to be split up again, by age or death or anything else. So I need you all to do something for me, each other, and yourselves." He pulled his Death Note out, and I shuttered involuntarily. "A human who uses the Death Note becomes a Shinigami when they die."

Suddenly, I knew exactly what he was driving at.

"Even though I never did, I was always more Shinigami than human," Beyond continued. "I need you all to write just one name in this notebook. I've even acquired a list of death row inmates. Just one name is all you need, and then nothing will ever come between us again."

I was horror-stricken, though I tried hard not to show it. I stared at Beyond, at his pleading red eyes, and then glanced around at the others. Their faces were blank. Finally, Mello stepped forward.

"I'll do it."

Matt was right behind him. "Me too."

Beyond sighed in relief. He handed Mello the Note, and a photo with a name at the bottom.

"A serial killer," Beyond explained, "who killed ten people." The Death Note was passed to Matt, who received a different picture. "A rapist," Beyond said, "who abducted, raped and murdered five women and children." He took the pictures back, and waited. Then, he smiled. "They're dead," he announced, and Mello and Matt both smiled and high-fived.

I glanced at Near. He looked troubled, but was nodding.

"They're sentenced to die, anyway," he whispered, "and we can't be separated again."

I watched numbly as he stepped forward and took the Note, killing another killer. Then, all eyes were on me.

I took a step backwards. "I can't," I said softly but firmly. "I'm supposed to save lives, not take them."

"They're going to die anyway," Mello pointed out coldly. "Justice has already decided."

"You had no qualms about Lind L. Tailor," Matt added.

"That wasn't for my own gain!" I objected, trying to keep my voice under control. "It's wrong to take a life for your own sake!"

"What about us?" Near asked, a bit plaintively. "You're doing it for us, too."

"No… no…!" I took another step back. "I will not take a life! Not like this!" My voice cracked as my control, the control that had so rarely deserted me, fled.

And I ran.

I spent the rest of the day alone with my thoughts.

I didn't quite know what I was hiding from, but I knew I was hiding. I didn't emerge when they were calling for me, or for diner, or even after they all went to sleep. When I finally did appear, it was only to fetch a bit of sugar, lest I actually go insane… although I didn't seem to need the extra shove to send me over the edge.

I got the kitchen, and fetched a slice of cake. Then, I made a move to retreat back to my room.

Only to freeze, finding myself face to face with Beyond.

His eyes were bid and sad, his wings shuttering slightly.

"Lawli…" he began in a heartbreaking voice.

"Don't start," I warned.

"But… you're going to let Death rip us apart again?" he wailed, looking genuinely distraught.

"I won't kill!" I insisted, shaking my shaggy head. "I can't, Beyond, and that's all!" Without waiting for a response, I dodged around him and ran away for the second time that day.

It hurt. First Light, then A, and now this. Beyond was asking me to choose between the values I had lived by, that had been the foundation of my entire life, and the people I loved most in the world.

What did he expect me to do? Make some split-second decision?

It just wasn't that simple.

**(A/N) So how'd you like that chapter? The story's really taking some shape. Send a review if you want a hint as to what's coming up next! **


	7. Mello 'Life'

**(A/N) Mello needed a chapter... **

**Gonna say it again: no yaoi! Friendship, FRIENDSHIP! No MxM! Sheesh... **

**Thank you so much to AnimeRANDOMNESS, TezTra, and sinfulseraph for reviewing! **

**I do not own Death Note or any of its characters. Haven't we established this? **

A day after using the Death Note, Matt and I took a walk in the woods. B's grand house was secluded, so we felt safe. Being alone together would be a god way to sort out our thoughts; being with him always soothed my nerves, lowering my defenses and letting me relax. I wasn't even dressed in my favorite leather, just casual clothes.

Matt padded beside me, and we were both silent for a moment, enjoying the ambiance. Then, he spoke.

"Do you think we made the right choice?"

I scoffed, knowing instantly what he was talking about. "It sure feels good, not having to worry about Death anymore."

"And L?" he asked mournfully.

I put my hand on his shoulder, but it was comfort for me as much as for him. "L will come around."

"Everything's just so… surreal!" Matt exclaimed. "When I woke up in that crypt… well, it's almost like a video game. And real life being so much like virtual life…" he chuckled, "frankly, it scares me."

"If B hadn't… done what he did… _we wouldn't exist._ This _isn't _like a video game because… if you get '_game over_,' you can't just return to another life."

Matt looked over at me, a smile on his face. "But now there is no '_game over_.'"

Before replying I reached into my pocket, slowly unwrapping a chocolate bar, and bit off a chunk. Then, I shrugged. "True enough."

Matt stunned and looked up at a huge oak tree. "Aw, gosh. Remember when we were kids?"

I laughed at the memories. "Of course. How could I forget?"

Matt leaped, catching the lowest branch, legs churning empty air as he pulled himself up. When he had gained his balance, he turned and looked back at me.

"Race ya to the top!" he called, scrambling to the next branch.

Laughing, I launched myself at the tree, scraping my hands on the rough bark. Soon I had lost myself in the childish joy of the game, all thoughts of Kira and Shinigami and immortality pushed from my mind. Nothing, I decided, could beat this powerful, fee feeling. Matt's laughter drifted around me, echoed by my own, as we climbed.

I knew we had made the right decision. My muscles ached with the exertion, and my breath came in short gasps. I never wanted this to end, _ever_. From what Beyond had told us, being like him- a human turned Shinigami –really was the best thing in the world. You were human in every way- you got hungry, tired, exhilarated- but you couldn't ever be hurt or killed. Plus, you got _wings. _I vaulted onto the next branch, laughing breathlessly.

Matt beat me to the top, but it didn't really matter. We both sat at the top, gazing out over the forest, and up at the endless blue sky.

We were never going to leave it.

… … …

It was nearly sundown when we got back to Beyond's house. My good warm-and-fuzzy mood was effectively crushed when Near ran to met us. His face was a tear-streaked mask of panic, his eyes wide with fear and grief.

"It's Rodger!" he blurted. "He's dead! He had a heart attack!"

Adrenalin flooded my veins and I rushed inside with Near and Matt. Beyond was flitting around agitatedly, and L was out and pacing, his dark eyes troubled. As soon as we joined them, everyon automatically formed a loose huddle.

"Was it Light?" Matt asked.

Beyond shook his head. "That's the problem. We have no way of knowing."

"He knows all our names," Near whispered. "Why are we still alive?"

"He can't kill you," Beyond said. At first I thought he was talking about becoming Shinigami, but then he continued. "I cast a spell when I brought you back; the only Note that can kill you is mine."

There was a moment of silence. I was sure that the same thing was in all our minds; the guilt in Beyond's eyes reinforced it.

"What about Near" L was the one who finally voiced it, putting a protective arm around the small boy's shoulders.

B sighed. "It doesn't apply to him."

I saw Near gulp, even though he tried to hide it. I moved closer to him, pressing my shoulder against his. I could hardly believe that I had hated him in my first Life; rivalries didn't matter now. We were a family.

I found myself voicing just that thought. "Even if it is Light, we'll face him together. No matter what, we'll beat him. Nothing can stop us as long as we're together. We'll show him who's on top."

I saw heads start to nod. Even Lawli looked fully engaged, his eyes sparking. He stepped forward.

"So, we need a plan. Any ideas?"

"We have two options," Near said. "We could imprison him, or we could kill him. I would usally favor the former, but…"

"Those really are out only two options," Beyond agreed. "WE could take his Death Note… but that bastard is just too dangerous, with or without his Note.

"A vote?" he asked. "In favor of killing him?"

I raised my hand. Matt and near did, too. I had no qualms about killing that crazed psycho if it meant keeping that family safe.

"Can we even do that?" asked Matt. "I mean, he is a Shinigami."

"A Shinigami who used to be _human_," Beyond corrected. "There is a way."

I glanced at Lawli, who was a silent shadow. His eyes were wide with… alarm?

What do we have to gain from killing him?" There was a note of desperation in his voice.

"Everything," answered Beyond firmly.

The others turned away to start planning. I was the only one to notice that Lawli… was trembling.

**(A/N) The plot thickens! There is a way to kill a Shinigami who used to be human? What is it? Even I haven't decided yet! *evil laugh* **


	8. A 'Savior'

**Hello again! Kind of a short chapter this time, sorry. ^^ **

**WARNINGS for this chapter! Contains depictions of suicides and a (hopefully) vivid description of the not-so-pretty effect Death has on a body! All within one horrific nightmare sequence! Yay! **

**If you DON'T want to read said dream sequence, I'll include a maybe three line summary of it after my closing author's note. ^^ **

**Yeah, we learn why poor A is so very bitter… and so very loyal to Light. **

**I hate how… **_**nice**_** Light seems in this chapter. *shutters* **

**Thank you so much to Moth Mask, "Blondie", and AnimeRANDOMNESS for reviewing the last chapter!**

**I do not own A or Light (I think they're the only ones **_**in**_** this chapter… O.o) **

I clutched the Death Note with trembling hands, and reread that single name over and over again. I had been the one to write it, since Light didn't know Rodger's face.

But now I couldn't stop crying.

Light's soft, feathery wings rested around my shoulders, his glittering silver feathers and deep black ones casting a soothing, almost hypnotizing spell. But I had killed someone… someone who had cared for me my _whole life_…! From the moment I could remember, I had missed my real parents, but Rodger had always been there… comforted me…

I had just killed him with my own hands.

I clenched my hands around the Death Note, crumpling the paper and bending the covers. _This isn't right this isn't right this isn't right! _The wing tightened around my shoulders, and I only sobbed harder. Light's arms folded around me, and he held me against his chest.

"Sh… was that the first time, hm? And someone so dear to you, too…" His voice dripped in hypnotic sympathy. "It's alright. No, it's not alright, but it is necessary… you understand, don't you? This will help us wonderfully, love…"

I sniffled, snuggling into him, burying my face in his soft feathers. _It is necessary… _I told myself firmly. Light began to croon melodically, stroking my hair and rubbing my back. His calming scent wafted around me, lulling me eventually into a deep sleep.

… … …

_An insane laugh drifted all around me, rough with fatigue and weakness. The owner of the laugh staggered, a knife clutched in their hand. The dagger was plunged into their porcelain white skin, and they gasped in pain and ecstasy. They staggered, then fell, landing on crisp white sheets. Their rosy blood flowed out in circular patterns, and their breath came in hiccupping gasps as the tears began to come. Panic shadowed their heart, and they scrawled their final words on the headboard. Then, they died. _

_That boy was me. _

_I stared in horror as I died before my very eyes. _

'Help me escape the darkness.'

_I swooned; L had done this to me. L had killed me. He had driven me to this. _

_The dream changed, and I found myself staring down into a casket. There was a body there; my body. I watched as bugs marched across my ashen face. Rot began to eat away at my body, slowly turning my flesh gray-green, causing my skin to peel away. It was like a time-lapse video. I was watching my body decompose. _

_My eyes sockets collapsed and my jaw fell slack. Flesh started to dissolve, and worms crawled around my skin, eating away at my face and insides. My entrails spilled out, gray and musty with age, and my white bird-cage ribs became visible. My skull peeked through the thinning flesh; my nose was gone, now, my once-beautiful green eyes dull and crawling with little white maggots. Worms wriggled between my teeth, and my hands became nothing more than meager clumps of bone. _

_Soon only bones remained, and they slowly became yellow and grey and cracked, falling out of place. A break here, a crumbling joint here… my skeleton aged, becoming weathered; in some places the cheep wooden casket rotted, letting dirt and more crawling creatures in. _

_And all the while my skull grinned up insanely, as though caught in those final moments of psychosis. _

_Then, the soil was brushed away by a gentle hand, and moonlight struck my fractured remains for the first time in over 50 years. Beautiful silver feathers dusted my bones, shooing away the bugs. Then, the chanting began. _

_Silver-purple smoke drifted around me, and my bones rose off the ground ever so slightly. They aligned and bleached, those that were broken mending. Then, a pulsating red organ materialized, and muscles spread across my frame. My face reconstructed itself, and I caught a glimpse of spinal cord, lungs, and optic nerve forming. _

_The new, flawless skin closed up, and my body drifted back to the ground. Then, my emerald eyes opened. _

_I drew a breath, and began to cough. A moment later, hands reached down and scooped up my body, lifting me out of that grave. Wings encircled me, creating a safe nest, a haven from the grasp of Death. _

"_Sh… you're alright now…" crooned a soft voice, and I looked up, golden hair falling in my eyes. Light Yagami smiled warmly. "Welcome back, my dear, dear child; my love; my son." _

_When Light claimed me, like L never had, I was truly happy. _

… … …

When I awoke, I was laying on Light's chest. He was asleep, breathing deeply.

"I love you," I whispered. "I love you more than I ever loved L. Or anyone. I'll do anything for you. I'll kill for you. I'll die for you. I'll live for you. My New Life is yours, a thousand times over."

_L… why couldn't you have loved me like this…? _

**(A/N) *shutters* **

… ***nothing really to say* **

**Oh! For the record, I was righting this in the car… had to go in and have dinner with the family after writing it! :D **

… **The food looked **_**really**_** appetizing… **

**As always, reviewers get hints! **

Summary of dream sequence: A watches his own suicide, where he writes 'Help me escape the darkness' in his own blood on L's headboard. He then looks into his own casket and watches his body decompose over time. Finally, Light resurrects him (his body regrets) and lifts him out of the grave, calling him 'his love,' and 'his son.' ^^


	9. Near 'Missing'

**(A/N) A new chapter! Yay! It's a bit short, but the plot really gets moving from here. As it is two in the morning, I will say no more! **

**Thank you to alphadark4, "Blondie" and AnimeRANDOMNESS for reviewing! **

"Lawli…"

"You can't even ask," he replied coldly.

"You _want _to age and die and leave us?"

"I can't kill. Not for my own sake."

"Then…" I thought furiously, "then… then kill _me_! Write my name in the notebook! Beyond says there's not lag time, so I'll be right back anyway."

L shook his head. "No, Near. Not you, not anyone."

To tell the truth, I felt horribly guilty for taking that action, writing that name. It felt like I had sold my soul to the devil in return for immortality. If L killed me… then I wouldn't fell so back, plus he would gain that same immortality. It seemed like a win-win situation.

Before I could argue any further, Beyond swooped up and hovered above us. We all looked up automatically, and grudgingly gathered beneath him, knowing that he wanted to talk to us. B settled. a moment later, on the back of the couch, wings spread for balance.

"We need to talk," he began, "about exactly what we're going to do."

There was a moment of silence, broken only by the beeping of Matt's game. A moment later, Mello growled and snatched it out of his hands. The redhead stared blankly at his empty hands for a moment, thumbs still moving seemingly out of reflex. Then he blinked, coming to his senses, and looked up. Beyond cleared his throat.

"As I was _saying…_ any ideas?"

"We need to know if he's working alone," I said, for that was the first logical step.

"He isn't."

I started, and turned to face L. his dark eyes were glazed and fixed straight ahead.

"What do you mean?" Mello whispered.

"A."

The single letter sent chills up my spine and the hair the back of my neck straight up.

"How do you know?" Matt demanded.

Beyond was nodding. "Didn't you wonder why I didn't bring him back, as well? It's because his remains were already gone. There's only one Shinigami who would have any motive for that."

We all fell into a stunned silence.

I glanced at L; he was ridged, unmoving.

"We need to kill them," Mello said, startling me. L began to tremble.

Beyond sighed. "Light, at least. I know you three didn't know A, but if he can be saved…"

"He can't!" Mello snapped. "Anyone who's with that devil Kira is a lost cause!"

"Don't be rash," I said softly, glaring at the blonde.

"If he tried to defend Light, we'll have no choice," Matt pointed out evenly.

Beyond nodded slowly. "I suppose that's true enough…"

I stepped forward. "There's got to be some other way." Even though I had never met A, I knew how much he meant to L.

"Maybe if we separate them…" Matt began, but trailed off.

"That would work if A was willing," Beyond said, "and we can't be sure of that, of his intentions."

"You're right," I admitted. "As long as we're not sure of his intentions, he's almost as dangerous as Light."

"That's why we have to kill him!" Mello pressed, seeming to be itching to kill _somethin_g.

"We can't just kill him without any cause!" Beyond half-yelled, losing his cool for a moment and flapping his massive red wings.

"He's right," Matt said, laying a hand on Mello's shoulder. Then, turning to Beyond, he added, "But we can't rule out the possibility that we might have to."

Beyond sighed, and finally nodded sadly. "I suppose."

"The first step is separating them," I offered. Beyond nodded.

"The best case scenario would be if I could catch Light off guard and kill him before he has a chance to react. But the chances of that happening are… less than 20%. More likely, we'll have to fight."

That was when I realized that L had been strangely silent for the past few minutes. Worried about him, I turned.

There was no one behind me.

I spun in a circle, attracting the attention of the others.

"What's wrong?" Beyond asked, although given a moment he would have noticed for himself.

Panic and terror shadowed my heart, and I cried out, "L is gone!"

**(A/N) Oh noes! Where did L go? I'm sure most of you can put two and two together and come up with four… most of you, including A and Light. **

**Reviewers get a hint as to what's coming up next! **


	10. Lawliet 'Human Emotions'

**(A/N) I'm so terrible. This is so late. **

**Regardless, updates will be a lot more frequent now. I worked really hard this time to keep L in character, which was quite hard. Please enjoy! **

**Thank you to alphadark4, AnimeRANDOMNESS, Moth Mask, "Blondie" and deathcabforkira! Thank you guys so much for your awesome reviews and for being patient with me! *grovels* **

**I do not own Death Note or any characters that appear in this story. **

My heart pounded as I ran through the woods, panting as I raced against time.I had to be well on my way by the time they noticed I was missing.

I couldn't let them go through with it.

I couldn't let them kill A, like I myself had once done with my neglect.

I couldn't let them kill Light, either. Despite it all, he _could _be saved. And I truly believed that.

I had sent both of them to their graves, and I had to make sure that it didn't happen all over again.

I pushed harder, lungs burning and muscles aching. I already knew that Light expected- wanted –me to do this. In fact, he was counting on it; his plan hinged on my taking the proverbial bait. He wanted me to try and reach him, to act alone. He planned on using me as a lure and then eventually collateral when dealing with Beyond and the others. But things would not go as he had planned, because I would _drag _that goodness out of him, front and center. I would succeed.

If not…

His plans would still not work out, because I had a secret, a last resort that even he couldn't have allowed for.

I would win, one way or the other.

Light had planned out each of my steps, so he had to be somewhere that I could find him. There was one logical place within walking distance of Beyond's home. The place where our final meeting would take place was also the sight of our first battle, where I first met Light.

To-oh University.

The university had been shut down years ago, due to rumors of L and Kira. No one had bought the land yet, and now the crumbling buildings and overgrown weeds added to the ambiance. I shivered involuntarily when I stepped onto the campus ground, memories washing over me. a breeze ruffled my hair, and I walked slowly forward.

After a few moments, I reached the cracked tennis courts. There were dandelions and grass poking up from the faded green turf, and my bare feet scuffed up years of dust and dirt. I walked instinctually to the center of the court, where the net had once hung.

_Here. It will be here that Light-kun chooses to meet me. I have allowed him to choose the place, and the parameters, as always… but that is all that I will allow him. _

Another breeze touched me, but it was an unnatural wind, from above. I glanced up, and spotted a dark shape swooping overhead. He glided upward and then banked, wings beating as he came to a smooth stop, landing lightly to face me.

"Greetings, Ryuzaki," he said, opening his arms and bowing low at the waist.

"It has been quite a while, my friend."

My legs trembled as they never had the first time I was alive. His huge wings, black with glittering silver splotches, slowly folded, leaving not a Shinigami standing before me, just Light-kun, my first and best friend.

"Yes," I said, struggling to keep my voice level, "and I have missed you, despite it all."

"I as well, Ryuzaki," Light said, smiling warmly. "I've missed our games of chess, and my tennis partner. I'm glad you came."

"They've decided to kill you," I said bluntly, "but I'm sure I don't have to tell you that. You've figured that, and much more, out already."

Light nodded. "I have."

"Yet were confident that I would come to you first," I continued. "You bet on that fact as you lay your trap."

Light nodded again. "You knew it was a trap, and you still came. I know your thought process as well as my own."

I wavered for a moment; could I have made a mistake? I shook my head, telling myself that it was too late for doubts, and it truly was. I still had… _that_. Even _he_ couldn't have thought that far ahead.

"Of course I came," I replied, scratching one ankle with the other foot nervously. "I had to come, and you know it. I could not be responsible for your death a second time. I failed before; I failed to stop Kira, because you died an evil man."

Light smiled, but there was a touch of bitterness in it. "You haven't changed, Ryuzaki. You're as childish as ever, with those ideals of yours. That's what I was counting on. Now that you're here, everything is drawing to a close. I truly am happy to see you again, my friend, on this last day of your life."

An involuntary shiver ran up my curved spine. "Hopefully both of us will come away with our lives intact" _In some shape or form._

"Don't you see?" Light asked, beginning to pace. "As soon as your little group is gone, Kira will rise again! And this time, he'll be immortal! A true god!"

_I don't like where this is going…_ "Light-kun," I took a step forward, "you can't mean that?"

Light chuckled darkly. "But I do. Think about it from my position, Ryuzaki. What would _you_ do?"

I paused, actually thinking. Then, I blinked. "I cannot fathom it. Killing people is unthinkable."

"Even for the betterment of the world?" Light pressed in a honeyed voice. "Think, my dear, dear friend, just for a moment. Can you truly look me in the eye and tell me honestly that you have not, for a single day, wished for divine judgment?"

I opened my mouth, but no denial came out. Light continued.

"We are cut from the same cloth, you and I, so you should be able to imagine it for just a moment. What would you do given the power to create a safe world, a peaceful utopia; a secure and joyful future, where every child is smiling; an ideal world for all the pure hearts? Tell me that you wouldn't use it for just that purpose."

"… It's still killing," I said quietly, "and that, in and of itself, defeats your own purpose. There are other ways to change the world. As were are, as you say, cut from the same cloth, you should be able to see that as well."

"Do you have a don, L?"

The sudden topic change caught me off guard, even though I knew full well where he was going.

"Come out, love," Light called softly, and I saw a nasty smile tug at the corners of his lips.

A heartbeat later, a small face appeared from behind a half-crumbled wall. His green eyes shone with a light all their own, and he stepped fully out. My breath caught as he walked slowly over, coming to a stop at Light's side.

"A…" I murmured, lost for any other words. "My dear, sweet A…"

I had only truly loved one person, in all my life.

And that was A.

His green eyes glinted, though, with malice, and his lip curled. "L," he acknowledged coldly.

"I… I'm so happy to see you…!" I breathed, taking a single step forward. That love, its intensity long ago forgotten, bloomed again in my heart, taking me by surprise. I cared for the other Wammys, and I cared for Light, but those feelings were pale in comparison. I had known A before I was able to harden my heart at will; I had been young, and foolish, and allowed the bond to take a hold of me.

Now, I knew with a sickening certainty, that weakness would break me.

A recoiled, and Light lay one wing across the boy's shoulders, drawing him close. A clung to him.

"Stay away from me," the small boy said bitingly. "I hate you. I hate you with my whole being."

In that moment, my heart cracked. I looked, devastated, to Light, but he only smiled.

"He has made his decision," the Shinigami said matter of factly. "So I guess my answer is 'no.' You have no son."

"Son?" A asked curiously, looking up at the Shinigami. "I am no one's son but yours. I belong to you."

"What have you done?" The force of the question surprised even me. "What hell born brainwashing technique have you used?"

Light looked at me, his expression innocent. "I haven't brainwashed anyone. This beautiful child has simply realized that you and your little friends never cared for him. I do, though. I have given him New Life, and the love he so desperately needed, and deserved."

My mind went suddenly dark, all color literally draining from my vision. I fought to hang onto the logic and sense that had been my guiding force, but even they seemed to have deserted me. The only color that remained was the emerald green of A's resentful eyes. Everything in my body rebelled, fighting the hopelessness that threatened to overtake me. But I couldn't stop myself from falling to my knees, the emotions I had long ago locked out finally returning to destroy me.

"It's over, Ryuzaki," Light said, moving to my side. All business, he pulled out a gun. There was an icy arrogance in his tone that rubbed me the wrong way, nearly reviving me. "The others will be here soon, and I have no other uses for a broken man."

"… I… am not broken," I forced out, looking up at him. Yet the foot that shoved me backwards begged to differ, and I hit the ground.

"You've outlived your usefulness," Light said simply, looking disdainfully down. "Human emotions are troublesome things, aren't they? If you control the emotions, you control the man. And this little child is all I need to control _you_."

That was when it hit me.

I had failed.

_Again_.

**(A/N) Looking pretty hopeless, isn't it? I don't know if I'll manage a hint for my lovely reviewers this time (please review anyway), but that's only because I'm going to rush to get this story done. The final plotline is ironed out, so the next chapter should be up in a couple of days. See you then! **


	11. Beyond 'Just One Name'

**(A/N) Epic chapter coming. Brace yourselves. **

**A tip: do not watch Naruto amvs while attempting to write a Death Note fan fic. If you do, you'll suddenly get Naruto popping out of nowhere going "What sort of genjutsu illusion is this? People with wings, omg!" or something to that effect. Or Gaara, scoffing "Love? You speak as though it were such a simple thing… yet you yourself will soon see that it is the most precious and compelling thing in the world." … Both of these happened while I was writing this chapter. **

**Thank you to AnimeRANDOMNESS and Blondie for reviewing the last chapter! In answer to your question, Blondie… I've just been putting it in quotes because it's and unsigned review. Why in cake's name I decided to do that in the first place… it made sense in my head. And thank you so much for the compliment! **

**No, I still don't own Death Note. **

My wings beat frantically as I zoomed though the sky. The roar of a motorcycle surrounded me as I went; Mello and Matt were riding the bike, while I carried Near in my arms. We grew closer to To-oh University with every second, fulfilling the cliché of racing against time.

I had gone to the Shinigami realm to locate Lawli, and then returned to follow him with the others. It had only taken about 20 minutes, but that was time I feared we couldn't afford to lose. _What if we don't get there in time? _That thought spurred me on faster, heart pounding and wings churning the air.

There was one thing, though, that weighed especially heavy on my mind; one thing that I hadn't told the others. And it scared me.

Finally, the crumbling school walls came into view. I banked sharply, making Near squeak, and glided above the motorcycle as we entered the campus. I set near down as Mello and Matt dismounted.

"Tennis courts, I reminded the tersely, then rose again with two quick flaps of my wings. All four of us rushed there, intent on only Lawli. I was the first there, and nearly fell out of the sky in shock and horror.

There were three people there: L, Light, and A. Lawli was on his back in the center of the court, gasping for breath; Light, over him, was pointing a gun with deft precision at his head; A- my best friend and classmate –was clinging to Light's side like a child to their mother. As I entered, he turned a venomous green glare on me, and I flinched.

Light tutted softly. "Looks as though I haven't run out of uses for you yet, Ryuzaki." In a blindingly fast movement, he had L gripped to his chest, the gun barrel pressed to his head. "It's a bit of an illogical position," he mused, "as I'll get splattered with brains when I pull the trigger. Beyond, do you know how to get brains off of clothes?"

"You're sick," I growled, although I must have sounded horribly hypocritical. "This is Shinigami business, Yagami-kun. He has nothing to do with it."

"That clichéd approach?" Light laughed. "Well, I suppose this whole thing is a bit clichéd. But trust me, I won't hesitate to pull the trigger if you make a move."

"And then your hostage will be dead," I shot back.

"But you wouldn't sacrifice L's life," Light said confidently, and then paused, pretending to second-guess himself. "Or would you?" He turned to A. "What do you think?"

"Given Beyond's personality, he would never risk L's life," A said calmly. "This ridiculous bond they share, all the Wammys, the love that is there, will prevent it."

"You talk like you're not one of us!" Mello objected from behind me.

I, however, saw the change in Lawli's expression. His dim eyes brightened, and his gaze drifted down to A. I could practically see the gears in his head turning. Now _my _job was to buy him time.

I began to pace in a circle, drawing Light's attention with the movement. "What can you be planning?" I asked. "You're cornered."

Light laughed. "It's simple. You are going to take your Note and kill Near, Mello and Matt, or I kill L. It's your choice."

I inferred, from this plan, that Light had no idea how he had become a Shinigami. _Still… I would prefer not to kill them…_ _plus, there's no way that Light will let Lawli live, regardless of what I do. _My best option was still placing my trust in L and whatever he was cooking up. If he could just get away from Light… then I could strike.

"A clever plan, I must admit." I walked back, passing the others on my path. "Just stay quiet for now," I whispered. "Wait for a signal." I didn't specify whose signal it would be; I had no idea whether the next move would be made by Lawli or me.

"You will gain no time," Light informed me, his neck craning to keep me in sight. The gun shifted slightly, and I saw Lawli lean vaguely toward A.

"But what," I said, louder than strictly necessary, "are you going to do after that?" Lawli was an inch from A, and I saw his mouth open to speak. _I've got to keep Light's attention on me, now! _I snapped open my wings abruptly. "You haven't thought ahead!" I yelled, arms spread wide. "You have no clue what you're in for!" Lawli's lips trembled with hurried whispers, and I saw A stiffen, his emerald eyes widening. I flapped my wings for the sake of drama. "You underestimate us, and that will lead directly to your death!"

Lawli met my gaze, then, and blinked once, slowly. There was gratitude in the gesture; his gaze was distinctly determined and warm, but strangely sad. Then, he smiled, a small, heartrending curve of his lips.

A suddenly let out a little squeak and grabbed at Light's wing, looking utterly alarmed. The Shinigami was dragged off balance, and Lawli twisted away like a cat, landing one killer kick to Light's jaw that may or may not have broken a normal person's neck. Light staggered backwards, A still clinging stubbornly to him.

But Lawli didn't come over to me, nor did he go to stand with Near, Mello and Matt.

Instead, he pulled something out of his pocket.

A pen…

And the small, 1' by 1' scrap of paper missing from the corner of my Note.

"One name, Beyond?" he asked, his voice oddly peaceful. "One name, any name, and that's it?"

My throat was closed with emotion; I knew, in that moment, exactly what he planned to do, and perhaps had planned from the very beginning.

A quick scribble; a sad smile.

And he showed us what he had written:

_L Lawliet _

**(A/N) Unexpected? Clichéd? What did you all think? Next chapter coming soon… **


	12. A 'Truth'

**(A/N) Sorry for the wait. Final chapters should be following this one very, very soon. ^^ **

**Thanks to my reviewers AnimeRANDOMNESS, "Blondie" and mockingjay-lawliet-paramore. **

**And to mockingjay-lawliet-paramore, your review made me feel very special, thanks you so much! Hope you enjoy the rest of the story! :D**

**I do not own Death Note or any of the Wammy Boys. **

_Why is Beyond shouting? _It seemed like he was making altogether too much noise…

_A distraction! _

That was the only explanation. I was reaching over to alert Light when a gentle breath ruffled my hair.

"Be still and listen, please," L whispered softly.

I stiffened, wanting nothing more, in that moment, than to ask Light to pull the trigger. Bitter rage built in me, yet something kept me motionless.

"Listen, please, and I will prove that I felt nothing but love for you. You are one of us, no matter how much you deny it. You were- and are –far dearer to me than any biological son I could imagine," L breathed, his voice rasping slightly.

My breath caught. _Could L really…? _

"Give me a distraction. Just a moment, please."

Before I had even realized it, I had given a terse nod. L let out a little sigh and smiled.

I felt an unfamiliar numbness spread though my body. _Does L… really… Is it true…? What should I do…? Help him, or have Light kill him? Well, no matter what he's going to do, he won't be able to escape. And if I make it look natural, not like a betrayal… then Light won't be able to get mad at me… _

I let out a cry of mock alarm, jumping and grabbing hold of Light's wing. The Shinigami jerked awkwardly under my weight, and L spun deftly away.

He pulled out a pen and paper.

My heart jumped into my throat; there were a limited amount of people in the clearing, and there was only a single viable possibility.

_L Lawliet _

I heard an odd choking sound, and realized a moment later that it had come from me. Light flapped his wings with a tremendous effort, managing to dislodge me; I hit the ground with a thump that should have been unpleasant, but somehow I didn't feel it. He raised the gun.

"A! The gun!" Beyond screeched, racing forward. He wouldn't reach us in time to stop Light or the bullet.

My body responded to the order before my mind registered it. I pounced, clinging stubbornly to Light's shoulder.

"Get off!" Light yelped, the gun going off but the resulting bullet missing everything by a wide birth. "What the hell? You ingrate! You fatherless bastard, get off!"

With tears in my eyes I took a punch to the face, and then another; a third sent me flying backwards, and Light leveled the gun now at me.

"I was planning on doing it anyway, so what's the difference?" he asked innocently, wings spread wide, keeping me trapped there like the hypnotic eyes of a snake.

I squeezed my eyes shut, heard the shot… and then opened my eyes.

Beyond had grabbed Light around the shoulders, fully on the blonde boy's back. Light twisted and spun, shooting randomly now.

I turned to look for L.

He was still standing, stock still, looking vaguely proud. Then, he let out a little gasp, hardly audible, and sunk to his knees.

I ran to him.

The tears began to come. I didn't try to stop them, or my feet, as L slumped sideways, one hand on his heart. I dropped down beside him as he fell heavily on the turf, my hands hovering awkwardly, unsure of quite what to do. L suddenly grasped one of them with startling strength, his body trembling uncontrollably. A smile lit his paling face, and his eyes shone.

"A…" he whispered, in a voice as brittle as summer-dried bracken. "I do love you… believe me…"

"I… I believe you…!" I gasped out around the aching lump in the back of my throat.

A breathless chuckle left him as his eyes began to dim. "You act… like I'm leaving… I'll be… right back. I'll always… come for you…"

His smile widened for a moment and his eyes rolled back, the lids trying to draw closed but not quite making it. A contented sigh left him, and his hand on mine. I gripped it now with both of mine as the heat faded, like summer turning to winter.

I felt a soft touch on my shoulder. Turning my watery gaze upward, I looked to Beyond.

"A…" He spoke softly, almost gently. "Alternate… Able."

"_Able-bodied." _

"_Beyond expectations." _

"_Able-minded." _

"_Beyond comprehension." _

"_CapAble." _

"_Beyond belief." _

"_Able to do _anything_." _

"_Beyond humanity." _

"_Able to succeed L." _

"_Beyond L." _

How long ago had we played that game, alone in my room, collapsing into fits of giggles? How long had it been since I had heard my true name? It had been so long… I had nearly forgotten it. The tears came faster, and Beyond knelt down; I had always been the one to cry, and he the comforter. So I gave in, burying my face in his chest and feeling wings fold around me once more.

**(A/N) Well. What did you guys think? Next chapter up soon! Please review! **

**I really need to thank someone for helping me out with this chapter. I couldn't, for the life of me, think of a name for A. I agonized and agonized over, I tried to draw character designs (which I did eventually come up with one I really like :D) hoping that something would come to me… finally, I turned to MY MOM. Yeah, she's into anime too. (We're watching (re-watching, in my case) Death Note right now) So I asked her, and she's the one who came up with A's name, Able. It was like, no **_**real **_**name sounds right, so how about a word? Well… yeah… Beyond's name is a real word, so… yeah… yeah! **

**So yeah. Thanks, Kaachan! =^^= **


	13. Lawliet 'Sight'

**(A/N) Greetings. Next chapter to follow. No happiness for the Wammys yet, I'm afraid. ^^ **

**Thanks so much to my reviewers AnimeRANDOMNESS and sweets-pandasmile-L (holy cake I love your username :D)! **

My heart felt like it had simply imploded. A's face faded from my vision, although I knew that my eyes were still slightly open.

Abruptly, all the pain vanished.

I had read multiple near-death memoirs, and never believed a single word of any of them. Yet now I knew them to be true; I found myself floating in a strange darkness that surrounded me, pressing against me like lukewarm water.

Slowly, I regained control of my body. Yet, that description was wrong. I wasn't regaining anything; this was something _new_. I flexed my fingers; blinked; smiled. All of these small motions took what seemed like an eternity, but could only have been a mili-second.

My heart began to beat.

And, in the same instant, so did my wings.

It was an odd feeling, to say the least: suddenly having an extra set of appendages. I moved them experimentally, flapping them, folding and unfurling them. I felt my smile grow wider.

Then, I was no longer floating, but rather standing; no longer in nothingness, but rather in a barren wasteland. Strange creatures were standing around, some clustered together and other plodding about aimlessly. My new heart skipped, and my hand dropped to my hip.

There rested a Death Note.

I knew then that I was in the Shinigami realm.

My body felt… good; healthy; in top condition. I flapped my wings, feeling myself rise a couple of inches, dust puffing around my feet. I touched down and extended one wing, wanting a good look at it. The feathers were a beautiful, glossy black, but glinted with the deepest blues and purples when they caught the light just so.

"_Another _newbie?"

I spun to see a huge creature, half his body towering over me. Nothing short of terrified, I took a step backwards, away from the Shinigami. Then, taking a deep breath, I took that step back, staring up as solidly as I could manage.

"Do you know how to get to the human world?" I asked, managing to keep the tremble out of my voice.

The Shinigami laughed, a sound that made my spine tingle. "Can't you figure it out?" it sneered.

I took another breath, forcing it in and out of my lungs. But fascination was overcoming my fear, and I couldn't help peering upward. "No, and I have no time to solve such a problem. I _must _get back."

The Shinigami cackled again, and my wings extended slightly out of instinct. It was strange having a new set of instincts to go with the new limbs, but I figured that I would get used to it. At last, the Shinigami made a vague gesture.

"Over there. You'll figure it out from there."

Nodding shortly, I took off in the indicated direction. I decided to fly as opposed to walk, knowing that I should become accustomed to it as soon as I could, lest I find myself in a life or death situation and not even know how to turn in midair. It seemed to come naturally, though, my wings knowing what to do as I glided and swept across the wasteland.

I began to fly faster, skimming over the dry ground, yet the scenery didn't blur; my new eyes were able to keep up. I remembered Beyond's description of flying, and couldn't resist executing a tight loop. It felt as though my soul was lighter than air.

I banked sharply, flapping my massive wings to steady myself. I perched, as I had seen Beyond do, on the top of a massive sphere. Looking down, into the orb, I saw humans buzzing around. Feeling a shutter pass though me, I tried to clear my mind.

_Beyond, _I thought forcefully. _Show me Beyond Birthday. _Unfortunately, that didn't work. _Maybe it has to be a human… Nate River, then. _

The image in the orb snapped into focus, and I saw Near in front of me. _Now… how do I get to him…? _My wings snapped open without my consent, apparently in response to this silent question. My body trembled for a moment, and then I winked out of existence.

… … …

When I came to my senses, I found myself in the blue sky overlooking To-Oh University. Wasting no time, I glided down as quickly as I dared. When I got low enough to make out figures- for my new eyes, as I had already discovered, were much more accurate than my old ones –I saw Beyond and Light wrestling on the ground; Near, Mello, and Matt slightly off to the side, seeming unsure of what to do; A… crouched over a body. I swerved sharply, slowing my decent as I glided to a stop. I landed- a bit unsteadily, I admit –with my wings spread, ready for anything.

The reactions were mixed.

Near, Matt and Mello burst into cheers. I nodded to them, and then turned to Beyond and Light. The former was grinning from ear to ear, and the later stared in blatant shock and disbelief.

Then, I turned my gaze on A.

The small boy still clutched the cold hand of my body, tears streaking his face. His eyes were wide, and they were slowly lighting with something akin to joy. I smiled.

"This can't happen!" shrieked Light, catching Beyond off guard and shoving his fellow Shinigami away. He rushed me, and I jumped back, feathers ruffling with alarm. Light made contact, but I caught his hands, holding him steady about half an arm's length away. It appeared that this body was considerably stronger, as well.

"We're even again, my friend," I murmured. "Once… is once!"

Landing that kick felt better than almost anything else ever had.

Light stumbled backwards, and I tensed for a second attack. My eyes closed for a split second as I blinked.

When I opened them again, I could _see_.

I staggered backwards, startled by the hazy red numbers. I could see Mello and Matt's lives ticking down; Near's time fading. I could see A's precious life slipping away like grains of sand though an hour glass, second… by second… by second…

Light slammed into me, and the visions vanished as abruptly as they had come on. We both went rolling backwards, head over heels, in a tangle of limbs and oversized wings. As we sprang apart, the numbers popped back into view, and I skidded awkwardly on all fours. Squeezing my eyes shut, I shook my head furiously. Light's laugh rang in my ears.

"Not used to it, dear Ryuzaki?" he laughed. "Not used to the _visions of a god_?"

In a rush of feathers, Beyond was beside me, one wing protectively around my shoulders. "I'm sorry," he murmured, "I should have warned you. Since you're not fully Shinigami, they'll turn on and off unpredictably."

My eyes still shut, I shook my head. "You're not at fault, Beyond. A warning would have done nothing."

"Get out of here!" Beyond called over his shoulder. "Mello, I'm putting you in charge! Get to your motorcycle and get A and the others back to my place!"

I opened my eyes a crack as Mello objected. "No! No way!" My red-tinted vision shifted unsteadily as Mello came forward.

Beyond and I both saw it in the same instant: the shift in Mello's Numbers.

"MELLO!"

His name was all either of us had time for. I lurched forward; Beyond rose up into the air.

All too late.

"Mels…!" Matt's stricken wail broke the stunned silence as the blonde's head, his blue eyes wide and only just beginning to dim, rolled to a stop.

The scythe that had done the job glinted in the light. A giggle drifted though the air, one that I recognized instantly.

"Did I do well, Light? Hmm?"

**(A/N) A new player? This late in the game? I couldn't resist. x3 **


	14. Beyond and Near 'Old Beginings'

**(A/N) Next chapter! Sorry about the split-narration; I figured it would be better than two ultra-short chapters. **

**Thanks to mockingjay-lawliet-paramore, AnimeRANDOMNESS, and "Mello-chan" for the awesome reviews! They're always appreciated! :) **

"Who the hell are you?" The question was out of my mouth before I could stop it, my wings up and fluffed in shock and alarm.

"I predicted that this was a likely scenario," Lawli said from behind me, his voice strangely calm. I turned to him in surprise. Although his now red-tinted eyes were still narrowed, he looked levelly at this new arrival. "You, who was the second Kira, Misa-san; it is unfortunate that you stand by Light, even in Death."

The blonde girl flapped her huge pink and black checked wings; it was unusual to see such 'fashion colors' on a Shinigami, and a scythe to match, no less. She twirled the lime green weapon effortlessly, as though one might twirl a pen. Mello's blood spattered off it, a couple of droplets landing on my cheek.

"Will Higuchi show up, too?" Lawli asked, the question flying over my head.

"A-and that chick Takada?" Matt piped up, although he was crouched beside Mello's head. "And what about that creep M-Mikami?"

Light scoffed. "Mikami has lost faith; he would rather remain secluded in his own little world. As for Takada, she… well…"

"Misa took care of her," the blonde Shinigami spoke up smugly, shifting closer to Light. "She tried to get close to my Light-poo, and we can't have _that_!"

"And Higuchi…" Light shrugged, using the motion to inch away from Misa, "he was utterly useless. I disposed of him long ago.

"But you just couldn't get rid of Misa," Lawli finished with a barely decernable smirk.

Light sighed, and they both said in unison:

"No matter how hard you tried."

"No matter how hard I tried."

I shook my head, none of this exchange making much sense. "To get to the point," I said, "now we've got… two Kiras to worry about, right?"

… … … Near … … …

That was when I spoke up. "I suggest we wait until Mello shows up."

Light sighed. "Misa… you're still an idiot." Misa's face fell, and Light explained. "Now instead of two Shinigami, we're going to have _three _to deal with."

No sooner had he said this than the steady flapping of wings caused all seven of us to look up. Matt, with gentle fingers, flicked his best friend's blue eyes shut for the last time, and then rose, taking a hesitant step forward.

Mello landed, wings folding slightly. Even by Shinigami standards, they were beautiful, a glossy black with a shimmering, yellowish gold border at their base. Matt rushed forward, nearly bowling the newly born Shinigami off his feet.

"Mels!" he cried, sounding like a lost puppy, and Mello narrowed his eyes affectionately.

"You weren't worried, were you, matt?" he asked, trying to feign annoyance and failing.

With A in tow, I padded up beside them. When Mello looked up, though, I caught my breath.

"Mello…" I breathed, "your scar…!"

His hand flew to his face, clear blue eyes widening. Matt took on some of his weight as his legs gave out.

I was looking at the Mello I remembered most clearly. I was looking into the flawless, innocent face of Mihael Keehl, the boy who had been my friend so long ago.

"How… _touching_," Light purred, and I drew back. Pushing A behind me slightly, I pulled at Matt's shoulder.

"Come on; you know how to drive a motorcycle, right?"

Matt started. "I'm not leaving!"

I shook my head. "Matt, we'll only be in the way. A should be gotten away from here, too."

A's grip on my hand tightened slightly. "I'm not afraid."

"We know you're not afraid!" Beyond snapped over his shoulder. "But damn it if we don't care too much to let you stay!"

L nodded. "Near, you have the right idea. Matt, A… if you acknowledge me, you'll acknowledge Near; I'm putting him in charge."

Matt held Mello tighter. "No!" he cried, sounding like a petulant child. "I'm staying with Mels!"

I watching in mild amazement as Mello brushed Matt away; the redhead clung stubbornly, but eventually the blonde managed to free himself.

"Matty… we'll handle this. Go home."

Matt's face fell. "Mels…" He scuffed his feet, pouting, but then came over to me. "Come home soon, 'kay?"

Mello nodded with a smirk. "Sure thing."

Nodding briefly, I spared L another glance. He gave me one of his small precious smiles, his eyes glowing. Then, tightening my hold on A's hand and giving Mello a quick nod, I dashed off toward the motorcycle.

**(A/N) And so it begins. … finally. -_- Fight sequences aren't my strong suit, so it'll take just a tad bit longer to finish the next couple of chapters. But my self-imposed deadline for the end of this fic is midnight on the 14****th****! (I start school on the 15****th****) The end is drawing near… bwa ha ha! **


	15. Beyond and Mello 'Old Wounds'

**(A/N) Next chapter! It took me longer than expected…**

**L always has a plan. Keep that in mind.**

**Again, sorry for the split narration. But with two separate fights going on, it was sort of necessary…**

**Thanks so much to mockingjay-lawliet-paramore for reviewing!**

**I do not own Death Note or any of the characters.**

"Leave them, Misa," Light murmured, not moving so much as a muscle.

I squared my shoulders. "It's over, Light. You can't win."

Light chuckled. "Such daring banter… do tell me: can you back it up?" When he flicked open his wings, a tremendous wind hit us, black and silver feathers slicing though the air. I brought up my wings to protect my face; Lawli and Mello mimicked me. When the feathers had scattered, Light stood facing us, a silver and black scythe firmly in his hand.

"Will you fight barehanded?" he asked mockingly.

I nodded determinedly. "A scythe is for passing judgment, and we want nothing to do with such things."

Light chuckled. "You're going to regret that." Swooping forward, he brandished the blade in the air.

"Lawli," I shouted, "your vision okay?"

He gave a terse nod. Mello, who undoubtedly hadn't been effected by the Eyes yet, braced himself visibly.

"Don't let the inner blade touch you!" I instructed. "The outer edge can't hurt you!" To demonstrate, I caught the top of Light's weapon as he made to swing it at me. In an instant L was upon him, landing a solid kick to his jaw. Light staggered to the side.

"This will not be a battle of wits, my old friend," the black-winged Shinigami murmured.

Light only chuckled. "As I remember it, we were as evenly matched physically as mentally. And I have all the advantage I need."

… … …

I dodged, first right, then left, as the slight girl struck at me. Slipping beneath her guard, I managed two quick jabs to her exposed side.

"I have no problems hitting a girl," I informed her with a growl, sliding backwards.

Misa, rubbing her side, whimpered. "That's not nice…!"

I rolled my eyes, letting my wings extend. "Neither was cutting off my head!" Darting forward, I managed to grab hold of her scythe. Her wings battered me like a child slapping its assailant; although it must have looked ridiculous, I copied the action, flapping my own wings wildly as we grappled. With a tremendous crash both of us fell to the ground, rolling over and over in a mess of limbs and feathers. I grinned tightly.

"Just like old times," I murmured, bunching my legs up and delivering a powerful, double-footed kick to her soft belly. Blood forced from her mouth splattered my face, and I flipped us both over, pinning her to the ground.

Apparently, as I soon found out, humans-turned-Shinigami still had a few very human weaknesses.

I let out a strangled squeak as one of these weaknesses was firmly kneed, my eyes bulging. I stiffed despite the battle adrenalin as I forced out "Oh you little devil…! I still _need_those…!"

… … …

"But it's two against one, Light," I said coldly, sliding around to his other side. "And I know, as you undoubtedly do, how to kill a human Shinigami."

Light didn't look concerned. "Do you imagine you could pull it off? Well, you are smart, almost as smart as L himself."

"I'll take that as a compliment," I murmured, lowering my wings.

The tainted Shinigami took to the skies, climbing up high above us. I leaped up after him, rising with a couple powerful beats of my wings.

"Lawli!" I called down. "You're not accustomed to flying yet! As I'm sure you've figured out, he's trying to move the battle into the air. Stay there and I'll force him down to you!"

I didn't hear if Lawli responded; Light swooped up around me, scythe nearly taking my head. These scythes were very dangerous weapons; though they couldn't kill us, they could defiantly sever our heads, and that was bound to be painful whether you died or not.

Banking sharply, I circled Light as we climbed steadily up and up, breaking though the clouds above To-oh University. We twirled much like a pair of dancers, streamlined feathers slicing though the air. Ducking to the side, I swooped into position above him, trusting down with both feet and landing a cruel, double-footed kick between his shoulder blades.

"You may be an experienced Shinigami, but I've been a winged for even longer! Flying is like walking to me, now."

Light gagged, tucking one wing to his side and pulling into into a sharp dive. A second later, though, he was sent flying off to the side. Another feathered creature, appearing as though by magic, had barreled into him, sending both attacker and victim rolling across the empty skies. Leaping apart so as to stay airborne, the two circled each other cautiously.

"Lawli!" I called, panicked. "I told you-"

"I've never been one to sit out a battle," L said determinedly, sticking out his tongue in my direction. "You of all people should know that."

Light laughed aloud. "As expected, Ryuzaki." Dipping down for a moment, he spun in place. "And besides… you want to finish this yourself."

"Perhaps," the black winged Shinigami admitted, dipping his head slightly. I narrowed my eyes in irritation.

"You idiot!" I snapped. "Is this really about pride? About some sick one on one obsession that you two have?"

"You are one to talk, B."

The words, as well as the coldness in L's voice, made me pull up short. Some unnamable resentment, a long forgotten emotion, bubbled up in my throat, choking any other words I might have said. My wings shuttered as I struggled to stay airborne, though L paid me no more heed.

"Light, this is out battle. Let us go somewhere where we will not be interrupted."

"You idiot!" I finally managed to splutter. "You stupid, self-centered idiot! These are not the days of Kira and L, do you hear me?"

"But it is, now moreso than ever. Twin flames, both brilliant and dangerous. Stay out of this, B," L said, "lest you get burned. You are only Backup, and you will remain that way."

My whole body stiffened, and I nearly plummeted from the sky. "L… you…!" Then, as the shock receded, I felt myself begin to tremble with rage. "Just… whatever! I don't care if you kill yourself! Let Kira win, for all I care! I… I won't do this anymore! I can't!"

And with those words, I tucked my wings to my side and plunged into the sheltering clouds; a moment later, I winked out of existence.

**(A/N) What is L thinking? Is he thinking AT ALL? This chapter was hard to write.**

**Please review! Next chapter up by tomorrow!**


End file.
